


Eyes On the Clock

by Mingyou17



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Vampire Turning, Vampires, getting together and getting back together, vampire minhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mingyou17/pseuds/Mingyou17
Summary: Time is a construct and Seongwoo makes Minhyun want to reconstruct it.





	Eyes On the Clock

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #42

The concept of a human being turned into a vampire had always been a strange one to Minhyun, who as a pureblood was born as a vampire and had lived that way ever since. He’d never felt his heart beat or experienced the sensation of his own hot blood coursing through his veins and so he could only imagine that no longer feeling such things would be quite a difficult shift to make. However, regardless of how interesting Minhyun found the transition, he could think of so many better things to do than having to baby-sit newly turned fledgling Bae Jinyoung try to neck (literally) some short and cute looking boy in a club. Similarly, as much as he found the human race particularly fascinating to study, his interest in watching them inebriated and grinding against one another lacked a certain appeal. When Minhyun had reached maturity, he had been a keen hunter, believing the stereotypes about fresh blood being the most delicious and satisfactory. However, as he grew older, he much preferred to abstain from the drama and stress of finding a blood source, now opting for blood bags. However, in times of boredom and especially in high tension environments where the humans’ blood was racing around their body, Minhyun couldn’t help but scope out the options.

After a few moments of scanning the crowds of people, his eyes landed on a remarkably handsome man, whose dark hair and eyes still found a way to stand out in the dark environment. Without meaning to, Minhyun found himself absentmindedly observing the man converse with who must have been a few friends around a table. In his many years alive, Minhyun knew that vampires did not experience any fewer emotions than the humans did based off Jisung’s expression of pure love and eventual heartbreak at the natural death of a lover. However, Minhyun found that his range of emotion on a daily basis was pretty limited and so the feeling of slight excitement and intrigue that flooded his system at the sight of the very handsome man was certainly a cause for surprise. Taking a sip from his drink, (some overpriced alcoholic beverage that would not affect him but would help him blend in and let him keep a watch over Jinyoung unbothered) Minhyun watched the handsome man suddenly clock eyes with him, making Minhyun automatically avert his eyes, only to be drawn back in as the man stood up, his body language suggesting to his friends that he was going to the bar.

Minhyun was renowned for being calm and collected at all times, to the point that the younger vampires often accused of him of being more a statue than a vampire, and so he was very uncomfortable about the unfamiliar sense of panic and nervousness that he felt as the handsome man headed in his direction, passing the make-shift queue for the bar that had formed and heading directly towards Minhyun.

“Haven’t seen you here before.” The man announced as he leaned against the bar, looking perfectly natural. Minhyun got the impression that this man had more flirting experience in his short human lifetime than Minhyun had gotten in the last 50 years. Regardless, there wasn’t that concerning predatory vibe that was often present in guys trying to pick up people at a club, but rather a curiosity that Minhyun was certain he was matching.

“You’re right about that.” Minhyun replied quickly, suddenly panicking about what it meant to have a normal human interaction and opting to stare directly into the other man’s eyes who seemed to squirm uncomfortably at in response.

“You are… Intimidating.” The man replied, one corner of his lips quirked upwards slightly. This human liked a challenge.

“You are straightforward.” Minhyun replied with a rise of an eyebrow before taking another sip of his drink, never before wishing he could experience the liquid courage entering his system as much as now. Sometimes Minhyun liked to blame his difficulty in conversing with humans on the fact that he wasn’t human himself, but he always felt guilty pushing that narrative when his friends managed the task without any effort. Yes, it was just Minhyun’s awkwardness.

“The name’s Seongwoo.” The handsome man extended his hand towards Minhyun somewhat dramatically, he was certainly a confident person.

“Minhyun.” He replied as he gently shook Seongwoo’s hand, trying not to mentally dwell on how soft his hands were and how well Seongwoo’s hand fit into his and how could feel the other’s heartbeat pounding under his skin.

“Would you care for a dance?” Seongwoo asked, cocking his head to the side and shifting his hand so that his lied upon the top of Minhyun’s on the bar.

“I don’t dance.” Minhyun replied, instantly shy, staring down at his drink and biting his lip, a habit that had caused himself more injuries than he was willing to admit.

“Well you see, kind sir, ‘don’t’ suggests that there is nothing inhibiting you from dancing, but rather that you choose not to. So how about you don’t dance with anybody, except for me.” Seongwoo stepped slightly backwards and bowed, extending an arm towards Minhyun in a gesture expected of a Disney prince. Mentally, Minhyun was considering all the reasons why this was not a great idea but Seongwoo’s slight smirk and flair for the dramatics was completely irresistible.

“Cheeky.” Minhyun could feel his cheeks lift as he couldn’t help but smile. He allowed himself to be guided forwards as Seongwoo found them a gap amongst the bodies that crowded the dancefloor. Minhyun had felt a little dazed by the whole unfamiliar experience until he found himself directly opposite Seongwoo who looked at him expectantly but with an odd fondness that took him by surprise.

“Come closer, I don’t bite.”

“I might.” Minhyun replied with a grin and a wink before stepping forwards and wrapping his arms around Seongwoo’s neck, Seongwoo’s automatically extending and wrapping around Minhyun’s waist.

Minhyun had always vowed never to get involved with humans, fearing accidents or losses, but as he held and was held by such a handsome man he couldn’t help but wonder if that decision had been a foolish one. Regardless, Minhyun expected little to transpire after such an interaction and so he felt comfortable enough to savour the feeling of skin against his and how natural it felt.

 

Minhyun had always thought that a relationship between a human and vampire was bound to feel slightly unnatural even if the pair was well matched since it was between two fundamentally different beings. Yet Seongwoo entered Minhyun’s life as effortlessly as a gust of wind through an open window. Seongwoo had insisted on getting Minhyun’s number after they had forced their way back through the crowd and outside the club, Jinyoung in tow looking slightly blood-drunk (Minhyun was going to have words when they got home) and way too excited to see Minhyun not being a loner for once, and Minhyun was inexplicably unable to leave Seongwoo’s messages read and un-replied to.

Minhyun wasn’t used to near constant messages and was entirely confused as to whether coffee dates were classified as actual dates or not. Nor was he able to decipher his own feelings, never mind convey them but he was faintly able to interpret that the casual banter between the two of them always bordered on flirtatious.

“Your freckles are like a constellation.” Minhyun sighed as he rested his head on his arms as they sat in a café, aware that he was admitting that he’d been staring at Seongwoo instead of reading. Seongwoo was practically inhaling his coffee as he read a book but Minhyun’s comment pulled him out of his focus sharply. He stopped, closed his book and stared directly at Minhyun with a small smirk on his face.

“Hwang Minhyun your flirting skills are dire.”

“Who said I was even flirting with you?” Minhyun exclaimed, much louder than he had intended out of surprise, feeling incredibly embarrassed and nervous.

“I did. And you are. Who can resist this?” Seongwoo said, smiling widely while placing the palms of his hands on either side of his jaw which was an action that Minhyun found way too cute to compute.

“I can’t deny that you are tempting.”

“We all have to indulge now and again.” Seongwoo smiled, taking Minhyun’s hand in his and bringing it up to his lips to place a light kiss against it, his lips so warm that they felt like they were burning against Minhyun’s cold skin.

 

“Minhyun… Minhyun… Look at this video of a squirrel.” This is what Minhyun heard muttered as he was nudged awake at 2AM by a completely shameless Seongwoo. Seongwoo, Minhyun had learnt in the 3 months that they had been together, seemed to grasp human protocols even less so than Minhyun but of course, Seongwoo had no excuse.

“Not now Seongwoo.” Minhyun sighed, rolling over in Seongwoo’s too-small bed to push Seongwoo’s phone down onto the covers and plunge the room back into darkness.

“Maybe ‘not now Seongwoo’ will be our forever.” Seongwoo replied with a soft laugh as he curled into Minhyun’s side.

As much as Minhyun found Seongwoo’s antics endearing and adorable, his words nagged at him. In the time that they’d been together, Minhyun hadn’t actively hidden from Seongwoo that he was a vampire, but it had so happened that Minhyun being a human or not hadn’t come up in conversation. Initially, it had been that Minhyun hadn’t wanted to scare Seongwoo off too early since he liked him so much. Then it because about not wanting Seongwoo to feel deceived. Overall, Minhyun was afraid of being alone again, although before he hadn’t known what he was missing out on.

“Your forever and my forever are a little different.” Minhyun muttered as he curled into Seongwoo’s chest. However, that closeness didn’t last long as Seongwoo reached back and knocked on a lamp. Minhyun should have known better than to say something like that and expect it to be accepted.

“Oh? And why might that be?” Seongwoo asked, almost accusingly, as he looked at Minhyun with a very uncertain and remotely hurt expression.

Minhyun pulled himself into a sitting position and readied himself. He’d lived through so many things and had experienced so much and yet it was this one declaration that made him the most nervous.

“Seongwoo… I’m a vampire.”

It took Minhyun maybe thirty seconds to finally look up at Seongwoo who had been painfully silence since Minhyun’s statement. He hadn’t known what to expect but he had certainly been anticipating the worst.

“Is that why you never look like you’re enjoying my cooking?” Seongwoo blurted out, looking both dumbfounded and remarkably laidback. It suddenly felt like Minhyun could breathe again and he couldn’t help but burst out in laughter. Of course, what else could he expect from his Seongwoo?

“You are ridiculous.”

“No, frankly I’m relieved. I was beginning to think I’d never prove myself to be a domestic goddess.” Seongwoo replied, as equally as dramatic as when he had first met him. (Although, Seongwoo certainly had a point. Regardless of whether Minhyun found pleasure in human food, he isn’t sure anyone would enjoy food tinged with that much black, prepared under the melodious sound of fire alarms.)

“You’re really not bothered?” Minhyun checked. As much as his behaviour was Seongwoo down to a T, Minhyun found it difficult to believe that Seongwoo truly comprehended the situation. Minhyun figured if he was going to make the most of the situation he had to make sure that Seongwoo really knew that he wasn’t messing around, choosing to extend his fangs and curling up one side of his lip so that it was clearly in Seongwoo’s view.

Seongwoo’s jaw dropped slightly at the sight but the usual expressions of despair and fear were completely unreadable on Seongwoo’s face, but rather curiosity.

“Well you’ve not killed me in the last 2 months so I’d say you’re pretty harmless.” Seongwoo teased, as he reached up and squeezed Minhyun’s cheek, clearly unafraid of the threat that Minhyun had the potential to pose.

“I’m so lucky you’re an idiot.” Minhyun said, his cheeks beginning to hurt because of how much he had been smiling, knowing he was beaming. Minhyun had known that Seongwoo loved him back but for it to be to the extent that he could forgive Minhyun’s secretiveness and to be able to completely overlook all the difficulties that it could pose, it really was a testament to Seongwoo’s devotion that took Minhyun completely by surprise.

“Only three of those words are valid.” Seongwoo pouted.

“You’re right. You’re just an idiot.”

The next thing Minhyun saw was Seongwoo’s cheeky grin before he reached behind him and pulled out his pillow before whacking Minhyun around the head with it and tackling him to the bed with it. The pairs’ content laughter filled the bedroom as they took turns peppering each other with kisses, locked in each other’s embrace. Minhyun could have never imagined that things would turn out the way they had.

 

 

After Seongwoo’s initial curiosity in figuring out how exactly Minhyun functioned had died down, they simply slipped into a new routine and it was only in rare circumstances that either of them realised that anything was unusual about their pairing. One being Seongwoo’s 24th birthday where Seongwoo whined about being around a quarter through his life and Minhyun was filled with the crushing anxiety that the past 24 years to Seongwoo had been such a significant part of his existence, but only a tiny chapter of Minhyun’s.

Regardless, Minhyun went out with Seongwoo and his friends to celebrate, maintaining his excuse of being the designated driver to avoid his friends’ suspicions about his sobriety. There were very few moments, especially when Minhyun was alone with his thoughts, where he wasn’t drowning in the thoughts of being alone and without Seongwoo through no fault except the reality of mortality. Still, Minhyun smothered his concerns as best as he could throughout the day. He hadn’t wanted to bring it up, to make Seongwoo uncomfortable, yet as they settled into bed in the early hours of the next day, Seongwoo now sobered up, Minhyun could not ignore the burning desire to keep his arms wrapped around Seongwoo forever.

“So I’m going to live forever… Would you want to? You get to look all mysterious, never get ill, blood is pretty great.” Minhyun muttered into the crook of Seongwoo’s neck as they spooned, attempting to keep light-hearted even though his body thrummed with anxiety.

Seongwoo remained silent for perhaps minutes afterwards to the point that Minhyun would have thought that he had fallen asleep if it wasn’t for the fluttered of eyelashes he could see out of the corner of his eye as Seongwoo blinked. Eventually, Seongwoo inhaled deeply, still with his back towards Minhyun.

“I… I think I was born this way and you were born that way and that we should exit likewise.” Seongwoo said carefully.

Throughout it all, Minhyun had prepared himself for Seongwoo’s answer, had anticipated it even considering how Seongwoo had never once expressed any interest in the process of being turned. Yet, to hear it still felt like it knocked Minhyun off balance. He felt a lump form in his throat and decided to stay silent. Sensing this, Seongwoo rolled over, his body impossibly close to Minhyun’s as he rested his chin on Minhyun’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry Minhyun.” Seongwoo whispered, Minhyun could feel his breathe against his ear and the way Seongwoo’s arms constricted against him and he pulled him tighter.

“It’s okay, I don’t think I could put up with you for more than one lifetime.” Minhyun said, trying to joke around to distract both Seongwoo and himself, hoping he didn’t sound as bitter as he felt. He knew it would be unfair to make Seongwoo feel to blame for anything, Minhyun had given him two options and Seongwoo had picked one, he had no right to make Seongwoo feel guilty for anything.

“I love you.” Seongwoo whispered again and it wasn’t long before any tension in Seongwoo’s body completely relaxed and he fell asleep.

“I love you too. Always.” Minhyun whispered back, staring over Seongwoo’s shoulder into space, his mind racing yet his thoughts were blank. Minhyun didn’t sleep that night.

 

For days, Minhyun was utterly consumed by what felt like grief. He knew it was foolish, if all went well he’d have decades to spend with Seongwoo to make his peace with it. He certainly wouldn’t be the first or the last vampire to suffer from some heartbreak. Gradually, the routine of the everyday distracted Minhyun from the eventual and he went months without even considering it. The Seongwoo in his arms might as well be there forever for all Minhyun thought of it. That wasn’t to last.

 

“Keep you eyes on the road, you idiot.” Minhyun declared in response to Seongwoo turning to him to make silly faces whilst he was driving. Minhyun reached out and forcibly turned Seongwoo’s head in the direction of the road.

“You’re immortal, calm down.” Seongwoo jested, dismissing Minhyun’s concerns, evidently having never forgotten Minhyun’s status.

“You’re not.” Minhyun muttered, feeling the familiar sense of dread fill him again for the first time in a while. Minhyun had gained the impression that Seongwoo was aware of how touchy of a subject it was for Minhyun and that he actively avoided bringing up the subject, but on the rare occasion that he did the room would fill with an unspeakable tension that Seongwoo would be quick to clear.

“It’s not my fault you’re so handsome.” Seongwoo teased, turning back to Minhyun to pout in an endearing manner that he knew Minhyun found difficult to resist.

“Nice try. Now eyes forward.” Minhyun replied, trying to maintain some sternness although Seongwoo had the remarkable ability to dissolve it with just a simple look. Darn his cute face.

“But babe-“ Seongwoo began to whine. It was then that Minhyun decided that the only way that he could win this fight was to give Seongwoo the cold shoulder, turning his body to face forwards and away from Seongwoo just in time to notice the car’s proximity to the car in front.

“Seongwoo!”

 

Minhyun couldn’t remember the last time he had been severely injured, it certainly took a lot for him to react to painful circumstances as he was both very strong and had the ability to heal at a rate infinitely faster than humans. Regardless, Minhyun was aware that the force of the collision had momentarily knocked him unconscious. When he came to, he was aware that he had been injured enough to probably be fatal for humans, but to him it posed a slight aching that he had confidence would fade in a few moments. Minhyun wallowed in shock for a few moments before a sharp and ragged breath caught his attention.

“Seongwoo… No, no, no.” Minhyun felt anxiety rising upwards and suffocating him, he felt utterly useless and manic. The sight of blood was usually a welcome one but as he watched a small stream of blood drip down Seongwoo’s face from his forehead as he laid on top of the steering wheel, Minhyun felt bile rise in his throat and Minhyun only suppressed the desire to vomit out of the sheer inability to do anything but look at Seongwoo and panic.

Minhyun felt like he was thinking a million thoughts and none at the same time as reached across to Seongwoo’s neck and feeling only a very faint pulse beneath his skin. Minhyun knew enough about humans to know that this was not going to end well for Seongwoo.

Minhyun knew plenty of vampires that relied more on their sharp natural instincts than they did their own judgements, but Minhyun had never been one to surrender his control, even to himself. However, this time his body moved by its own accord. One second, he was frightened to death and the next he was leaning back from Seongwoo’s neck, the taste of his blood staining his mouth, staring at the puncture wound that he had made. For a moment, it didn’t compute with Minhyun, having had no recollection of doing that to Seongwoo. Then he was retching, wetness streaming down his face from tears he didn’t realise he was releasing. He faintly noted that Seongwoo’s blood tasted amazing, a view Minhyun had always been certain of even without tasting it, but the disgust in himself and his clear defiance of Seongwoo’s wishes made him feel sick to his stomach, immediately trying to release Seongwoo’s blood from his system as if it would absolve him of his guilt.

After a few moments, Minhyun’s rationality returned and he knew that he had to get Seongwoo and himself out of there before an ambulance came because while it was impossible to explain why Minhyun was perfectly uninjured, it was even harder to explain the effects of vampire venom which would produce symptoms entirely baffling to the medical community. Minhyun felt ill again at the feeling of Seongwoo’s once warm skin becoming cold to touch and it took all his willpower to ignore the unfamiliar sensation as he lifted Seongwoo and fled the scene, taking Seongwoo back to Minhyun’s apartment.

 

Minhyun had no concept of the following 24 hours. He simply sat at the corner of the room watching Seongwoo, whose body remained still though his expression seemed pained, unable to will himself to stay by Seongwoo’s side out of pure self-hatred and disappointment in himself. Seongwoo was the most kind-hearted and forgiving person Minhyun had ever met, but Minhyun couldn’t quash the certainty that Seongwoo would despise him for what he had done to him.

When Minhyun finally saw movement, he thought that his eyes were betraying him since it had been so long since his brain had to process new stimuli. Seongwoo curled into himself, his expression conveying all the pain that the transition caused, his eyelids barely fluttering open.

“What did you do?” Seongwoo groaned, curling further into himself. Minhyun felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest, never before had he hated himself as much as he did now, watching his beloved suffering because of his selfishness.

“I’m so sorry.” Minhyun replied quietly, unable to bring himself to look at Seongwoo any longer, the guilt eating him alive.

“How could you?” When Minhyun finally looked back at Seongwoo, Seongwoo’s gaze had transformed from that of soft and barely conscious to sharp, his eyes conveying the betrayal that Minhyun had predicted but hadn’t been able to prepare for, having rarely argued with Seongwoo over petty things, never mind huge lapses of trust.

“Just go.” Seongwoo spat out.

Minhyun felt entirely empty as he made his way out of the bedroom, his legs collapsing as he made it to the sofa. The thought that he wished he had never met Seongwoo briefly passed through his mind and caused a fresh wave of anxiety and tears to overcome him. A while later, Minhyun concluded that he had many regrets, but loving Seongwoo could never be one of them. An unhappy ending doesn’t make the path there a bad one. Besides, the road hadn’t ended yet.

 

“Oh, stop crying Minhyun, its not your life that was changed.” Seongwoo spat as he emerged from Minhyun’s bedroom as he headed into Minhyun’s kitchen, casting his eyes onto Minhyun’s crumpled form, his skin visibly paler and eyes blood shot and sunken. His eyes met Minhyun’s hopeless ones for a split-second before he turned away, a gesture that filled Minhyun with dread and anxiety and the thought that Seongwoo hated him to the point that he couldn’t bear to even look at him.

“You wouldn’t have had a life at all.” Minhyun muttered, unable to will himself to speak with any conviction as he wiped his eyes. Seongwoo’s reaction was instantaneous. His body snapped round to face Minhyun, his eyes burning with hatred.

“Well maybe that was how it was supposed to be!” Seongwoo yelled with a pure anger that could only be dangerous.

“I couldn’t lose you.” Minhyun sighed, hating that even he found his justification not good enough. He deserved this, he knew it.

“Well you’re about to. I’m going.” Seongwoo stated flatly as he pulled on a jacket that he wouldn’t need anyway.

“Seongwoo, you can’t!” Minhyun exclaimed, feeling panic immediately seize him. Minhyun was infinitely faster than Seongwoo who was yet to make use of his heightened speed and was able to slam his body in front of the door seconds before Seongwoo made it to there. Even the intensity of Seongwoo’s gaze could barely distract Minhyun from the overwhelming sense of dizziness that overtook Minhyun’s frame, his head feeling dizzy – he was well aware that he hadn’t consumed enough blood lately to be exerting himself like he was.

“I’m not going to stay here and play happy families after what you did to me.” Minhyun hadn’t been so close to Seongwoo in days at this point, immediately finding it bizarre that Seongwoo’s natural warmth was absent and being unable to comprehend how Seongwoo could look at him like he’d never loved him.

“I’m not doing this for me. I don’t deserve it. Things are different now, Seongwoo. You won’t be able to control yourself, you need to learn how to live like this.” Minhyun begged, only stopping avoiding Seongwoo’s eyes once he had stopped speaking to gauge his reaction.

“Alright… I’ll stay. But not for you. I just don’t want someone else to end up like me.” Seongwoo spat, immediately restoring the physical distance between them as he stomped back into Minhyun’s bedroom. Watching him go, Minhyun felt the strength in his legs go with Seongwoo, crumpling to the floor as his throat tightened and his eyes dampened. Minhyun couldn’t ignore the bitter thought that he’d lost his everything just by trying to keep it.

 

“You look like shit.”

In the previous two days since their last interaction, Seongwoo had certainly not been hidden away in Minhyun’s room. In fact, he’d spent a considerable amount of time in front of Minhyun’s television and had the taken the liberty of raiding Minhyun’s blood bag supply. Despite the fact that whenever Minhyun was conscious, which was becoming less and less often, his eyes never left Seongwoo, Seongwoo had not spared him a single glance. Until now.

Minhyun nodded in response. He hadn’t been able to get a true estimation of how he looked because he simply didn’t care enough to expend whatever little energy he had left upon it.

“What’s wrong?” Seongwoo asked carefully and Minhyun couldn’t find it in himself to hope that Seongwoo sounded worried. He didn’t deserve Seongwoo’s concern.

“Minhyun have you been eating?” Seongwoo asked quietly. Minhyun didn’t look up but unless his senses were finally giving out on him, Seongwoo sounded closer to him.

Minhyun closed his eyes and very gently moved his head slightly from side to side, the small action enough to make him feel even more dizzy.

“Why are you doing this to yourself?” Seongwoo whispered. The sensation of feeling Seongwoo’s cold hand against his now gaunt cheeks made his stomach clench and his body recoil away from the touch, the movement causing every muscle in his body to protest.

“I deserve to suffer. I deserve worse.” Minhyun rasped, the pain in his head heightening. It had been too long. He’d never gone this long without feeding but he didn’t have enough energy to worry about it.

“Idiot.” Seongwoo muttered as he made his way into the kitchen. Originally, Minhyun had been certain that his self-inflicted misery was done purely out of hatred of himself. Yet as he watched Seongwoo leave, seemingly mostly unaffected, Minhyun couldn’t help but think that perhaps he had been partly motivated by the desire to provoke a reaction from Seongwoo to see if there was any love left for him at all. The recognition that perhaps there was not instilled further agony in Minhyun.

He could faintly hear the sound of Seongwoo’s movements in the kitchen but couldn’t find the energy to remain alert for when he returned, instead opting to rest his eyes since even the smallest of muscle movements seemed to exhaust him now.

He remained like this for a few moments, until Seongwoo returned, standing even closer than he had done before. He tilted Minhyun’s chin upwards with his finger and pressed the opening of a blood-bag against his lips. Minhyun wanted to be the martyr he had intended to be but the extremely faint smell of cold blood that he usually didn’t even notice filled his mouth with saliva and his instincts entirely overcame any personal barriers he had put up.

He drank the whole bag frantically, although slowing in pace as he progressed. He pulled off the bag with a sigh, feeling his strength returning slowly and his exhaustion ebb away. Looking up at Seongwoo, Minhyun couldn’t deny that Seongwoo looked relieved before he shook his head, backed away and scurried back into Minhyun’s bedroom. Minhyun was left wondering about what he should do next.

 

Minhyun was secretly rather proud that he’d been able to overcome the procrastination that had characterised his relationship with Seongwoo since turning him and it only took him 2 hours before he was knocking on his own bedroom door. Seongwoo’s expression was unreadable when he opened the door but there was something in the myriad of emotions that passed across his face that made Minhyun think that Seongwoo was as uncertain about what was about to happen as Minhyun was, which was incomprehensibly comforting to Minhyun.

“Seongwoo, I’m so sorry. You made yourself so clear and I completely ignored it, I-“ Minhyun blurting out. He knew that if he didn’t get to it straight away then he might not ever had the courage, but the result of that was a quick spurt of words that Seongwoo would have been lucky to truly understand.

“Calm down. I’ve hated you for a while… and now I’m over it. This wasn’t what I wanted but this is my reality now and I need you to help me get used to it. I don’t forgive you quite yet, but I’m getting there.” Seongwoo interrupted carefully, his speaking pace the complete opposite to Minhyun’s rushed one. Minhyun felt his body sag in response. He knew before confronting Seongwoo that it was quite unlikely for Seongwoo to react positively to him so to hear that Seongwoo wasn’t going to cut him out of his life completely instilled a fresh sense of optimism that felt entirely alien now.

“I love you.” Minhyun blurted out before his brain could process that that wasn’t particularly a valid thing to say to someone who had just admitted that they’d hated you.

“I know. And you know I love you too. But this is going to take some time.” Seongwoo replied.

To anyone else, perhaps Seongwoo’s response would have been disappointing. But to Minhyun, it took everything he had to not burst into a beaming smile. It didn’t matter how much time it took, they had all the time in the world – together.

 

The concept of a human being turned into a vampire had always been a strange one to Minhyun, who’d lived out all his days as a vampire. He’d never felt his heart beat or experienced the sensation of his own hot blood coursing through his veins and so he could only imagine that no longer feeling such things would be quite a difficult shift to make. However, regardless of how interesting Minhyun found the transition, he could think of so many better things to do than watch Seongwoo having to chat-up some girl in a club to get his blood-fill. After a few sessions of this, Minhyun had come to the conclusion that Seongwoo had found it easier to adjust to the fact that he now consumed blood than Minhyun did to having to watch his lover flirt with another person, experiencing jealously to an extent that he had never before. It also didn’t help that once Seongwoo noticed the effect that it had on Minhyun he increased his antics to tease him which frustrated Minhyun endlessly.

Minhyun waited patiently for Seongwoo to return from the alleyway beside the club where he’d taken a girl who Minhyun was reluctant to admit was beautiful. Minhyun was well aware that he’d spent the entirety of the time that Seongwoo was absent glaring at his drink as if it had killed his first born but he was unable to rid himself of his feelings and he didn’t want to fight a random drunk man just to get out his frustrations like some would.

“Miss me?” Minhyun heard a familiar voice muttered into his ear, as well-practiced arms wrapped round his waist.

“No.” Minhyun said firmly as he unlatched Seongwoo’s arms from around him and turned around to face his lover, now wanting to smack that cheeky grin off his face. How Seongwoo loved to tease him.

“Would you care for a dance?” Seongwoo asked, his smiled reached his eyes as he took Minhyun’s hand in his and raised their linked hands in suggestion that he would pull him up.

“I don’t dance.” Minhyun replied with a smirk. It was a well-practiced routine in their love life that Seongwoo always won when it came to teasing him, but he always felt the need to push back a little bit to keep Seongwoo on his toes.

“Not unless it’s with me.” Seongwoo smiled as Minhyun stood up, swooping in to press a quick kiss to his lips before guiding his love to the dancefloor.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this took forever for some reason and I had trouble battling with how much of a trope it is but I tried.  
> Super angsty Onghwang is too painful for my heart I'm not cut out for it.  
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed, please kudos and comment <3


End file.
